Saturday Night Light
by SprSpidy22
Summary: Timmy wants to win a dance with Trixie, but he needs to go back in time to learn how to 1st.  Can he learn the skills needed in time; Thwart both Da Rules & Mr.Crocker simultaneously; & keep his promise to Tootie. My 1st TimmyxTootie story. R&R Please.
1. School Daze

Okay here it goes.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!

Please review and give me your comments, so that if I ever attempt anything like this again, I will improve (Please be honest). Keep in mind; this is my very first story. I hope you enjoy it.

_Italicized Print – Narration and to set up the Scene._

(Text in Brackets) – What is going through the characters mind, or what it is they're seeing or feeling.

"Text in Quotes" – Characters Speaking to one another.

**Chapter 1 – School Daze**

_OPENING: Timmy and his friends are sitting in their classroom at Dimmsdale Elementary School getting ready to receive their grades from the most recent pop quiz that DENZEL CROCKER had given to them earlier in the day. MR. CROCKER who is dressed in rain gear attire is getting ready to make it rain "F's" inside the class room over all the students, when all of a sudden; PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX makes an announcement over the school's PA system._

MR. CROCKER: (As he alerts the students to the progress of their meteorology quiz while dressed in yellow rain gear) "Well students, as for your grades on the meteorology quiz, I predict cloudy with a 100% chance of failure!"

_Just as MR. CROCKER says that, he laughs out loud, and pulls a rope next to his desk, which opens up a panel in the ceiling, making it rain red letter "F's" all over the classroom with students. Just as this is happening, we begin to hear the pre-afternoon announcements from PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX._

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (Making the announcements just before lunch) "Good Afternoon students. Just a reminder, this weekend we will be having our spring fling dance!"

TIMMY: (Excited) "Wow! I'm going to ask TRIXIE if she will go to the dance with me."

CHESTER: (Calmly, with his usual stare) "Why even bother TIMMY? You know she's just going to say no."

A.J.: (Smugly) "Yeah, and besides that, how are you going to avoid and dodge TOOTIE when she asks you to go with her?"

TIMMY: (With a look of why do I bother telling them anything) "Things should be different now, she actually knows I exist!"

CHESTER & A.J.: (Both look at each other and roll their eyes, sigh…and shake their heads).

TIMMY: (With the same bothered look) "You wait until lunch. I'll ask her and she'll go with me. You'll see."

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (Continuing the announcement) "And as an added bonus boys & girls, this year's Spring Fling will be broad cast live on Dancing with Dimmsdale. Where the winner will get the Reflection Cube Trophy, and a spotlight dance with a partner of their choice. Both MR. CROCKER and I will chaperone. Good day to you all students."

MR. CROCKER: (Irritated, yet still in rain gear says) "Oh that's just great! Now I need to see if MOTHER has already made plans for Saturday. Still…I can now keep an eye on TURNER at the dance, and when he least expects it; I'll be ready to jump into action and expose his… (MR. CROCKER breaks out in his trade mark rant) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

_Cut to the lunchroom, TIMMY is walking over to the popular table, when VERONICA notices him coming._

VERIONICA: (Sighs as if being disturbed) "Oh great, looks who's here. What do you want now dweeb?"

TIMMY: (Looking at TRIXIE trying to act Confident) "Hi TRIXIE! I…I was wondering. I mean…I wanted to know if…if you would go to the Spring Fling with me?"

TRIXIE: (Looking at TIMMY with an adoring look) "Oh TIMMY…NO!" (She screams out load).

TIMMY: Huh? (Looking both shocked & confused) "Why?"

TRIXIE: (Gazing longingly up in the air as she explains) "I need someone who can really move on the dance floor! As well as get all the attention I need on TV, so everyone can see how pretty I am. I'll dance with the person who gets the most attention from the cameras as well as whomever wins the spotlight dance."

TIMMY: (Thinking for the movement before he replies)"So you're saying if I can get the most camera time, and win the spotlight dance, you'll dance with me!" (Before he and TRIXIE can say anything else TAD & CHAD approach the table).

TAD: (Points to TIMMY) "What are you doing here TURNER?"

CHAD: (Replies directly after TAD) "Yeah, how did you get past security?"

TIMMY: (Looking around Confused) "Security?"

TAD & CHAD (Looking for their BOUNCER only to find him talking to PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX in the corner).

BOUNCER: (With his arm on the wall leaning in towards PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX as to smoothly asking her if she has a date for Saturday) "So uh, you got plans to be with anyone while you's chaperoning the dance?"

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX (Giggling like a bubbly school girl) "Are you asking me on a date?"

TAD & CHAD: (Angrily looking at the BOUNCER) TAD: "Hey were paying you to keep dweebs and geeks out of this area!"

CHAD: "Yeah ask her out on your own time!"

BOUNCER: (Looking Shocked & surprised, but, getting ready to send TIMMY off to the other direction of the cafeteria). "Sorry about that (he says to TAD & CHAD), come on, you don't belong here; now get out of here before I push the button. (As he points to a red button on the wall next to the popular kid's area)." _It is as this time, the button will remain a mystery until the appropriate time of the dance._

TIMMY: (Walking away with his head down in defeat) "Oh man, this stinks. Not only will she not go to the dance with me, she won't even give me a chance to dance with her unless I stand out from the rest or win the contest."


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home**

_Scene changes to outside of school near the bus stop. Cut to TIMMY walking home from the bus stop, TOOTIE is heard in the back ground calling his name._

TOOTIE: (Excited to see TIMMY) "TIMMMMYYYY (In her usual voice) …aren't you going to ask me to the Spring Fling?" (She says while bashfully turning her head and pivoting her left foot back and forth with hearts in her eyes and a flutter around her).

TIMMY: (Closing his eyes hard, while his back is towards TOOTIE, then slowly opening them as he turns to face her) "Uh, TOOTIE Not now, ok. I need to think about something important. Can I give you an answer later?"

TOOTIE: (Still excited and happy to hear his reply) "Playing hard to get. I see, you don't want to ask me right away. OK TIMMY…I'll play the waiting game." I look forward to hearing from you…"CALL ME" (She screams as she walks away giggling).

_The scene now takes place at the TURNERS' house where TIMMY confronts both his MOM & DAD with his problem/situation/dilemma. Hoping that maybe, just maybe they could teach him how to be a better dancer, or at least a possible short-cut to fix his problem with getting TRIXIE to be with him at the dance._

DAD: (Looking cheery and happy) "Hey son…How's it going!"

MOM: (Looking at him with a big smile) "Why so glum dear?"

TIMMY: (Looking as if he is facing defeat asks a question) "MOM, DAD, are you any good at dancing?"

_Both TIMMY'S MOM & DAD rush off to the other side of the house._

DAD: (Rushes off to one side of the room and comes back dressed in Carmen Miranda fashion, in a dress with fruit on his head and maracas in hand.)

MOM: (Rushes off to the other side of the room and comes back in with a white sequence ball gown.)

_As both are in character and in costume answer TIMMY'S question:_

DAD: "Oooooh TIMMY, girls like a guy who can move and shake it to the beat!" (As he is dancing to a samba beat shaking his maracas).

MOM: "Oh TIMMY, what your father really meant to say is, girls like a guy who can slow dance and Wisk them around the dance floor, to make them feel like a princess." (Saying this as she now begins to holds herself and sway to the sound of a waltz).

TIMMY: (Looking at both of them in shock with his one eye twitching as they begin to dance around the kitchen) "Yeah…Thanks guys. I'll be up in my Room." (He walks off slumped down).

_Just as TIMMY walks off to his room, DINKKLBERG pokes his head in and says to the TURNERS'._

DINKKLBERG: (To the Turners) "Hey! May I cut in neighbor?"

DAD: (His voice growls in anger) "DINKLEBERG!"

_Cut now to TIMMY in his room with COSMO, WANDA, & POOF disguised as goldfish. Seeing how down he looks, they all poof to fairy form._

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "What's wrong sweetie!"

TIMMY: (Looking at his fairies with a defeated, depressed look). "The Spring Fling Dance is coming up, and the only way I'll be able to dance with TRIXIE (and possibly kiss her) is if I stand out in front of the cameras or win the Spotlight dance while "Dancing with Dimmsdale" is there broadcasting it live on TV. And, to make matters worse, I can't wish to be a good dancer, because "Da Rules" forbid any help during competition, and I can't use any magic, because CROCKER will be there to watch my every move, and the moment I make a wish, he'll try and snatch you guys up. So I need to do this on my own. Besides, TOOTIE will probably hound me down relentlessly to get me to go with her, so I have to think about how I'm going to handle her advances too."

COSMO: (Talking out loud to no one in particular) "Ooooh I love dancing! I used to be Fairy Emperor of the Dance" ( As COSMO poof's into a pair of tight black slacks, tap shoes, and dons a black tank top shirt, with his green hair now pulled back in a ponytail to look like Michael Flatley in Lord of the Dance). _COSMO breaks into his routine dancing wildly, when all of a sudden; you hear a crack and him say:_ "OW OW…My Back!"

POOF: (Waves his rattle and fixes COSMO'S back). "Poof Poof!"

COSMO: "Thanks Poof." (And changes back to his original attire).

WANDA: (Looking irked at COSMO for the moment, then turns her attention to TIMMY). "I see your problem sport, but why not just go to the dance and have fun! Dances should be about going out and having a good time with your friends and enjoying the music and each other's company. Adding a competition to see who the best is just spoils the evening for everyone. Besides, if TRIXIE really cares about you, she would dance with you regardless if you won the spotlight dance or not." (Just then a noise is heard on the front lawn).

_TIMMY runs over to gaze out the window, where on his front lawn we now see TOOTIE holding an elaborate sign saying, "Come to the Fling with me this Saturday Night TIMMY!" As she calls out his name to the window. TIMMY comes rushing over to see what is going on._

TOOTIE: (Exited to see TIMMY looking at her from his bedroom window). "Hello TIMMY…Have you decided to go to the dance with me?"

COSMO: (Looks towards TIMMY with a smile) "Wow, persistent isn't she? Got to admire that! That's how I got WANDA to marry me." (As he smiles proudly with his eyes closed.)

WANDA: (To TIMMY smiling after hearing COSMO'S remarks and seeing TOOTIE'S gesture.) "Oh TIMMY. Why don't you just go with TOOTIE and have a good time. You might actually enjoy it!"

TIMMY: (looking tired and agitated makes a deal with TOOTIE so he can think of a solution.) "Ok TOOTIE, I'll make a deal with you. How about this, I'll meet you there and save you one dance. If I do that, will you then leave me alone till the night of the dance?"

TOOTIE: (Excited to hear TIMMY'S Reply, asks him a question) "Do you really mean it TIMMY! Do you _**Promise**_ me you'll save me one dance?"

TIMMY: (Still agitated trying to get her to leave so he can think) "Yes! I _**promise**_! Will you go now; I have to think about how to prepare for that night!"

TOOTIE: (Excited about the Promise TIMMY just made her) "Yes! Yes! I will. See you at the dance TIMMY. I need to prepare too…Bye TIMMY!" (TOOTIE runs of smiling and singing praises.)

TIMMY: (Relieved) "There, now I can concentrate on how to fix this problem." (Thinking real hard now).

POOF: (Flies over to TIMMY'S alarm clock while trying to get WANDA, COSMO, & TIMMY'S attention.) "Poof Poof! …Poof Poof!"

WANDA: (To POOF) "Oh POOF, we can't just freeze or make time stand still until TIMMY learns how to do these new dances. Only Father Time can do that." (WANDA starting to get agitated as she continues on) "And I don't want to have to call him in on this and hear any of his bad jokes or famous words starting with whatever letter he likes to hear."

COSMO: (Chimes in too about FATHER TIME) "Yeah, besides his grooming habits are awful! Last time we saw him, he had French fries in his beard, and birds were making a nest in there too. You would think for a guy who has all the time in the world he could make himself look more presentable."

_Just then an idea hits TIMMY._

TIMMY: (Realizing what he can do to get better and beat both CROCKER and Da Rules) "No POOF, but I can go back in time to learn these dances and get better in the past. That way I am doing it all by myself without the aid of magic! I can take all the time I need!" (TIMMY finally cracks a toothy smile and raises his hands in joy for possibly solving his problem).

COSMO: (To all in the room) "Yeah…We can go back in time to various eras and let TIMMY learn how to dance on his own." (COSMO now thinking to himself out loud) "I always wanted to learn the Polka (COSMO poofs his magic and his clothes are transformed into a white suit with black polka dots all over) Now all I have to do is connect the dots…POLKA!" (Reaching around himself with a marker to connect the dots with his tongue out, one eye closed and straining as he reaches around himself to connect the various dots on his outfit says) "Hey where are all the numbers…" (We hear yet another crack) "OW! OW! My back again!"

WANDA: (Rolls her eyes at COSMO) "TIMMY, the last couple of times we went into the past, we almost ruined the present…and the future."

TIMMY: (To WANDA) "But this time we won't bother or disrupt the time stream! I'll simply wish to blend in with that year's era and dance along with the people to learn their styles of dance. How hard can that be? Besides, I'll have all the time in the world with the TIME SCOOTER." (As TIMMY smiles confidently).

WANDA: (Deducing TIMMY's Logic as usual) "Well I don't see how that can be a problem. What dances do you need to learn?"

TIMMY: (Thinking hard) "I've seen my parents watch that show, they emphasize a lot of…" (TIMMY pauses to think, and then COSMO interrupts him).

COSMO: (To everyone in the room while talking out loud) "Ballroom dancing the Tango, Disco dance, New Age, Modern dance, & Club." (TIMMY, WANDA, & POOF all look at COSMO with a blank stare) "What? I'm hip…" (COSMO moves both his hands to his hips suddenly, and we hear another crack) "OW! OW! My Hip!"

TIMMY: (Looks at COSMO in surprise) "Yeah that's it! Those dances will help me win the spotlight dance! Then I can have my moment with TRIXIE!" (TIMMY says with hearts in his eyes as he looks at her picture).

_TIMMY then makes his wish:_

TIMMY: (Looking at COSMO, WANDA, & POOF) "I wish to go back in time and learn how to dance, before the start of the SPRING FLING!"

_COSMO, WANDA, & POOF all raise their wands (Poof raises his rattle) and they all summon the TIME SCOOTER. TIMMY hops on the TIME SCOOTER._

TIMMY: (To WANDA) "Now, what year should I go to in order for me learn ballroom dance?"

WANDA: (To TIMMY as she looks up ballroom dancing on the internet in TIMMY'S room.) "The waltz and most of all ballroom dancing was discovered in the 1700's era? So, we should start there."

_TIMMY then enters in the time -300 years from the present time. The scooter starts up, but then it beeps really loud and only shows -50 years. Confused and puzzled, TIMMY asks what's wrong with the TIME SCOOTER. _

TIMMY: (Puzzled & confused) "What's wrong with the TIME SCOOTER? I entered -300 years, but it will only let me go back -50?"

WANDA: (Looking at the dials on the scooter answers TIMMY'S question) "Sorry Sport. It seems we only have enough fuel in the TIME SCOOTER to go back at least 50 years, since someone didn't fill it up last time we were out." (WANDA looks at COSMO giving him a dirty look.)

COSMO: (Looking back at her with just the same dirty look) "Oh sure…blame me. Why couldn't you have filled it up when fuel costs were down? We'll just have to make do with a quarter tank." (Now screaming out loud while looking up at the sky) "I can't afford premium at today's prices."

WANDA: (Retorting back at COSMO) "Well if you traded up for the Hybrid like I asked you too, we would have gotten more mileage due to better fuel economy."

COSMO: (Retorting back to WANDA with his back towards her, his eyes closed, and arms crossed) "Do you have any other personality besides Nag?"

TIMMY: (To both COSMO & WANDA) "Ok, ok! Can we just look for a place that has ballroom dancing back within the limit of time that I can Travel?"

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "There is this one place we can go to that I know of. So let's get going sport so we can get you the skills needed to win that spot light dance!" (TIMMY and his fairy god parents go back in time to help TIMMY learn how to dance.)


	3. Dance Hall Days

**Chapter 3 – Dance Hall Days**

_Now cut to a year unknown at the moment. TIMMY looks around. There are buildings that look the same as Downtown Dimmsdale only slightly older. As if the time has not changed much. TIMMY looks at COSMO & WANDA to help him identify when and where he is. Also, it is at this moment that all three godparents change into the form of birds._

TIMMY: (Asking what year is) "Ok so what year is it?"

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Well, since we only have enough fuel for 50 years and back, we are in the year 1961 I thought you could take lessons here at the Dimmsdale Ballroom Dance academy. Here you can take lessons from one of the best."

TIMMY: (Looks through the glass of the building and gasps in amazement) "Is that…MRS. CROCKER?"

COSMO: (Telling TIMMY to relax.) "Yeah, It's her before DENZEL CROCKER was born. So you are free to learn without him trying to capture us. Besides she looks much better now!"

TIMMY: (To COSMO & WANDA) "Well, before I go in, can I look like I fit in at this school first?"

_COSMO & WANDA wave their wands in bird form and TIMMY is then seen dressed in a tux ready to take dance lessons._

TIMMY: (To COSMO & WANDA) "Thanks, that's much better."

TIMMY: (Approaches young MRS. CROCKER inside the studio and asks in a shy voice) "Hello, can you teach me how to dance as well as you do?"

MRS. CROCKER (Impressed that a young boy wants to learn how to dance.) "Oh of course my dear. I'm glad to see that you are looking to take lessons at such a young age."

TIMMY: (Looking at the dancers on the floor asks a young MRS. CROCKER about what types of dances they are doing) "What's this dance called?"

MRS. CROCKER: (answering TIMMY) "Well, this particular dance is called the Waltz."

TIMMY: (Looking at others in the class gliding and spinning on the floor). "It just looks like a bunch of people spinning in circles, but not throwing up."

COSMO: (In bird form talking to WANDA & POOF.) "Just looking at them makes me dizzy! Oh I'm going be sick!" (COSMO flies off to throw up).

MRS. CROCKER (Smiles and laughs at TIMMY.) "It only looks that way; the waltz is a big box that you glide with your partner across the floor. From that you can use the gliding to do a choppy box for a foxtrot (MRS. CROCKER points to another couple dancing). Once you get that down, you can then do the tango! (MRS. CROCKER points to yet another couple dancing. Now looking at TIMMY with a look of eagerness to dance) Shall we get started?"

TIMMY: (To MRS. CROCKER with excitement and enthusiasm in his voice) "Yes!"

MRS. CROCKER: (With excitement in her voice as well) "Then Let's Dance!"

_After a montage of various ballroom dances with TIMMY and the young MRS. CROCKER dancing. Soon, we see TIMMY feeling confident enough that he knows how to do the Ballroom portion of dance. All the images show TIMMY getting better with each passing clip, finally, the montage and music stops as he thanks her for the lessons._

TIMMY: (To MRS. CROCKER) "Wow you're a great teacher! I feel like I learned this in no time at all!"

MRS CROCKER (To TIMMY) "Thank you my dear! Just remember to have fun while you're doing it."

TIMMY: (To MRS. CROCKER) "I will."

MRS. CROCKER: (To TIMMY) "One day I too hope to have a little boy, who will grow up to be a great teacher."

TIMMY: (Under his breath) "let me know how that works out for you."

MRS. CROCKER (Trying to understand what TIMMY muttered.) "What was that dear?"

TIMMY: (To Mrs. CROCKER) "Nothing, thanks again! I have to be going." (TIMMY now walks out side to meet his fairy god parents who now poof to their human form, change TIMMY'S clothes back to his original attire, and bring back the TIME SCOOTER).

_TIMMY looking confident, as he mounts the TIME SCOOTER to go forward into the future and learn the next era of dance._

TIMMY: (Looking at a check-list) "Ok, Ballroom dancing CHECK! No let's go to the 70's and learn disco!"


	4. Disco Inferno

**Chapter 4 – Disco Inferno**

_WANDA, COSMO, & POOF make the TIME SCOOTER appear again, as well as the safety gear TIMMY wears. This time he enters forward +15 years to 1976. This time they Travel forward to Dimmsdale in the late 1970's to a Disco Hall titled Dimmastudio 54. The fairy's poof the TIME SCOOTER into hiding as they enter the club_

TIMMY: (Surprised and overwhelmed by the spectacle of the Disco hall with roller-skating rink). "WOW! So this is disco."

WANDA: (Smiling while she and COSMO change into disco attire for the era). "Yes Sweetie, the Crown Jewel of the seventies." (Looking around) "Has anyone seen POOF?"

COSMO: (Points his wand up to the disco ball) "There he is!"

POOF: (Has morphed into a mirror disco ball laughing as it spins along with the other disco balls in the room) "Poof Poof."

WANDA: (Sighing in relief) "Well, at least he can't get into any trouble up there."

TIMMY: (Says to COSMO & WANDA) "Uh guys…a little help with the clothes; I need to blend in like now!"

_COSMO & WANDA change TIMMYS clothes to that of John Travolta's on Saturday Night Fever attire._

TIMMY: (Looking and feeling more like he can blend into the era.) "That's better, now who is going to teach me dance here?"

COSMO & WANDA: (Both quivering in fear before both scream and point to a rather large man with a purple afro.)

TIMMY: (Looks to see who they are pointing at, and as he finally realizes who it is, joins in the screaming.) "AHHHHHH! It's Jorgen Von Strangle" (From the 70's era!)

JORGEN: (Wearing a bright white suit, with a purple afro, and peace sign on his enormous wand, looks at all three angrily and says) "I thought I told you never to come back in time to this era! (Leaning in close so all you see is his face) You made a great error!"

WANDA: (Interrupts quickly to calm JORGEN down. Looking timid and scared of JORGEN.) "TIMMY just wanted to learn how to dance disco. He doesn't want to change anything from the past, just learn from it. He's going to his school's dance and just wanted to be a better dancer on the dance floor, that's all."

COSMO: (Chimes in after WANDA) "Yeah…and besides; who could teach him disco dancing better than Y-O-U!" (COSMO signaling the letters with his arms over head as to mimic the Village Peoples Y.M.C.A.)

TIMMY: (Trying desperately to stop COSMO from blabbing to JORGEN about learning to dance disco. Now looking at JORGEN with a nervous look since COSMO spilled the beans.) "Yeah…you could teach me! That way, I'm sure to be the best!"

JORGEN: (With an angry look on his face, yet amused at the thought of teaching TIMMY disco replies) "Ok, I'll teach you how to disco!" (Then points to him really fast and issues all of them a warning.) "But no messing around with the past! Now…WE HUSTLE!" (Song breaks out and JORGEN starts to do the Hustle).

_Cut to montages of JORGEN, WANDA, COSMO, & TIMMY learning the Hustle, Manhattan Skyline, and the Y.M.C.A all to 70's music. All the images show TIMMY getting better with each passing clip. As the montage ends, JORGEN sends them off with yet another warning._

JORGEN: (Pleased with the progress of how TIMMY learned the dances) "Ok TURNER, I taught you all there is to know about disco! Now remember, I don't want you messing with the past again! Good luck at the dance, and remember to have fun as you boogie down!" (As he strikes a pose with his finger in the air like John Travolta did in Saturday Night Fever.)

_Just as TIMMY and the FAIRIES are leaving, we see an image of MRS. CROCKER in the back working her 2__nd__ job in that time period at the roller disco cleaning out the lockers._

_Now the scene shifts to TIMMY, WANDA, COSMO, & POOF outside the disco. The TIME SCOOTER gets poofed back into the picture, as well as TIMMY'S original trademark attire. TIMMY then fastens the helmet, and pulls out his list to cross off the next dance he has learned._

TIMMY: (As he crosses off yet another dance learned.) "Ok, Ballroom dancing, check. Disco dancing, check. Now on to the present day of modern dancing!"


	5. Chip of the New Block

**Chapter 5 – Chip off the New Block**

_Cut to the portal opening and TIMMY and his FAIRIES are going back closer to the near present day. The TIME SCOOTER stops backstage inside the Dimmadome where we see CHIP SKYLARK performing in concert live._

TIMMY: (Looking around and feeling confident and comfortable.) "Cool! We're at the CHIP SKYLARK'S concert.!" (TIMMY waves to CHIP.)

CHIP: (Pauses and waves back to TIMMY, but waving him to come out on stage with him). "Hey TIMMY, come to help me perform for everyone here in the Dimmadome?"

TIMMY: (To CHIP) "I have a dance coming up shortly, and was hoping you could show me some of the latest's and greatest moves out here on the stage floor."

CHIP: (With a cool look of joy on his face.) "Sure TIMMY (pointing at him with 2 fingers and smiling) just follow my lead."

TIMMY: (Looking at COSMO & WANDA, while WANDA is holding POOF) "You guys coming out?"

WANDA: (Holding a sleeping POOF) "Oh just go on without us TIMMY, its POOF's nap time."

_Just as WANDA is saying that we hear loud snoring noise. WANDA & TIMMY both look up at a sleeping COSMO with a night cap and blankets over him._

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Apparently it is also COSMO'S nap time too."

_The scene now shifts to a variety of montages of TIMMY and CHIP dancing to his various songs. TIMMY is now beaming with confidence as he now knows enough dances to attempt to win the Reflection Cube and spotlight dance with which he knows would ultimately be with TRIXIE TANG. The montage comes to an end, and TIMMY is ready to say goodbye to CHIP in this era._

TIMMY: (In awe of what he has accomplished in a short period of time) "That was great CHIP! Thanks!"

CHIP: (To TIMMY) "You're welcome TIMMY! Have fun at the dance, I know you'll be great!"

TIMMY: (Responds back to CHIP) "Hey CHIP, do you have any other pointers or advice for me before I go?"

CHIP: (To TIMMY) "Sure, just enjoy the music, be yourself, and most important of all have fun again!"

TIMMY: (To CHIP) "Have fun? That's all I heard everyone tell me today was have fun!"

CHIP: (To TIMMY) "Well TIMMY, that what it's all about. If you don't have fun and enjoy yourself while doing it, then what's the point of dancing? So just go out there, be yourself and have fun ok!"

TIMMY: (To CHIP) "Ok, I will. See you later CHIP!"

_With that being said, TIMMY is then poofed outside of the Dimmadome, with COSMO, WANDA, POOF, and the TIME SCOOTER. TIMMY holds up his list one final time before checking off the last method of dance he wanted to know or get better at._

TIMMY: (To everyone around him as he holds up his list) "Ballroom dining, Check. Disco Dancing, Check. New age modern dancing, check. That's it guys! I'm ready to show Dancing with Dimmsdale and TRIXIE what I can do! Without the help of magic!"

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Ok then TIMMY, let's get back home and get you ready for the dance!" (Now turning her attention to COSMO) "This time COSMO, make sure you fill up the TIME SCOOTER please."

COSMO: (Screaming at WANDA loudly) "You're not the boss of me!" (WANDA gives him a really nasty look. Her face is red and her top is like a volcano ready to explode. Just then COSMO changes his tune on his next reply) "I mean, yes dear, whatever you say." (Looking like a scared puppy begins to sing.) "I love you like a love song baby…and I keep hitting repeat - peat - peat - peat – peat!" (WANDA smiles back at COSMO and replies.)

WANDA: (To COSMO) "Oh I love you too!"

TIMMY: (To COSMO, WANDA, & POOF) "To the dance!"

_Just then the portal opens and they drive the scooter through going into the present time of the dance._


	6. The Way You Look Tonight

**Chapter 6 – The Way You Look Tonight**

_It is at this time now, the scene changes to focus on TOOTIE as to show how she is getting ready to impress TIMMY at the Spring Fling. We cut to her house where she has just ran through the door to meet her parents sitting on the couch trembling in fear of VICKY'S presence in the house._

TOOTIE: (To both her Mom and Dad in a voice of excitement) "Mom, Dad, TIMMY TURNER promised me he would save me a dance at the Spring Fling! I need your help to get ready and make myself look pretty for him. Can we please go to the mall so I can get a new dress and a makeover?"

NICKY: (To TOOTIE quivering in fear) "Oh honey thank goodness your home! Yes, Let's get out here and fast! We were looking for a reason to get out of this house and away from VICKY."

TOOTIE'S DAD: (Relieved to hear that they are getting out of the house) "Yes, I'll drive!"

VICKY: (As you hear her voice boom from atop the stairs.) "Hey which one of you moved my mace! I need it to babysit tonight!"

NICKY: (To TOOTIE'S DAD & TOOTIE) "Quick! Let's get to the car! I don't want to be standing here when she gets down those stairs. Her wrath has no boundaries!" (As she grabs TOOTIE'S arm and runs out of the house with her and TOOTIE'S DAD.)

VICKY: (Comes down stairs dressed in her usual attire holding an ax. She looks around the room for her parents or TOOTIE, anyone to direct her anger at) "Hey, where did everybody go?" (She Screams out loud).

_After VICKY screams, wondering where everyone is, she hears 3 car doors slam and the sound of rubber peeling out the driveway. _

_Next we cut to the Dimmsdale Mall where we see TOOTIE and NICKY at a junior miss dress shop. NICKY is helping TOOTIE try on different styles of dresses. She tries on long ones, short ones, sleeveless, off the shoulder, poufy, and frilly dresses. All of which are different pastel colors too. __(The dress she decided on will be revealed at the dance.)__ While she is trying on these dresses, her mother is making faces as to which one she thinks her daughter would look good in. When TOOTIE is wearing the right one, her eyes light up with joy, and her hands are folded up to her cheek when she sees how her precious daughter looks._

TOOTIE: (To NICKY) "What do you think? How do I look?"

_All we see is a black shadow from the back of TOOTIE as to block out her image. All we see in this scene is NICKY'S face looking at how precious her youngest daughter looks._

NICKY: (To TOOTIE) "Oh honey, you look so precious in that dress. Is that the one you want?"

TOOTIE: (To NICKY with her voice only) "Yes, I feel so pretty in this dress!"

_The scene now cuts over to the Dimmsdale Salon. We see TOOTIE in a stylist chair, with a montage of events that take place in a salon. She first gets her hair done (we don't see her hair style at this time, as it is under the hair drier dome.) She has a mud mask with cucumbers on her eyes, then her nails are done, and Finally make up is applied, but again we only see that back of her, as her look will be revealed at the dance._

_Finally, all is done with TOOTIE, her parents take her home, and she is in the process of getting ready for her night at the dance._

_It is at this time COSMO, WANDA, & POOF are back in TIMMY'S room. TIMMY looks at them with confidence, and then looks at the time._

TIMMY: (To COSMO, WANDA, & POOF with a look of utter shock) "Oh, no! Look the time, I need to get ready for the dance. I have nothing to wear! AHHHHHHH!"

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Relax sweetie! Let WANDA take care of everything."

_Just as WANDA says that, a musical interlude plays in the background that is similar to Z.Z. Tops Sharp Dressed Man._

TIMMY: (To WANDA with the beat still playing) "Ok, make me look like I can dance the night away with anyone."

WANDA: (Waves her magic wand and poof! TIMMY is all ready.) "Well, tell me what cha think handsome!"

TIMMY: (Turns around quickly to look at himself in the mirror to see an image of an extremely good looking little gentleman. His hair is perfectly combed; he is wearing a white suit similar to that of Michael Jackson's smooth criminal, with a pink buttoned down shirt underneath, shiny black dress shoes and a white tie.) "Oh WOW! (After finally taking it all in.) I am sure to get attention of both the camera's and TRIXIE. Ok guys, now Lets poof over to the dance."


	7. Prelude to Showtime

**Chapter 7 – Prelude to Showtime**

_With everything in place COSMO, WANDA, & POOF raise their wands and rattle and poof TIMMY over to Dimmsdale elementary school. Standing outside the doors, we see CHET UBETCHA broadcasting to the audience about the big night for some lucky student._

CHET: (Talking to the camera in his deep sultry voice) "Hi! This is CHET UBETCHA coming to you live from Dimmsdale Elementary School! Where tonight's Spring Fling dance will be broadcast live on Dancing with Dimmsdale! Here come the judges walking in ready to watch these young ladies and gentlemen get on up and get get down to win the coveted Reflection Cube Trophy, and the one lucky dancer who does just that will also win a Spotlight dance with their partner of choice! So stay tuned to see who will take it all!"

_The Three judges are seen enter the school waving to the crowd and contestants as they wait to enter the school The three judges are, DOUG DIMMADOME, THE MAYOR, & BRITNEY BRITNEY._

TIMMY: (Just outside the school ready to go in, talking to COSMO, WANDA, & POOF) "Ok, this is it! The moment of truth. Let's see if all that work pays off. Guys were going in!" (As he points to the door with a look of confidence on his face.)

_It is at this time WANDA, COSMO, & POOF change into a pink fedora hat for TIMMY with a green sash around the base. POOF changes into a purple handkerchief and tucks himself safely in TIMMY'S top pocket. This completes the look for TIMMY as he enters the school ready to show what he can do._

_Inside the school, we see the room all decorated out in a spring in bloom theme. Flowers and clouds fill the room. There are cameras and TV monitors at each corner of the room. Microphones are hanging from the ceiling, as does various multicolor lights, mirror balls, and speakers. A DJ is off to the corner of the stage, where all three judges sit on top of it to look down to cast their votes as to who will be the best dancer to win the trophy and the last dance under the spotlight. TIMMY first takes it all in before he looks for TRIXIE nervously. Finally across the way he sees her._

_TRIXIE is wearing a pastel purple and blue gown with spaghetti straps and a white flower in her hair with it slightly teased yet pulled back behind her so as to have some body in it. TIMMY then speaks to COSMO & WANDA about what he sees._

TIMMY: (To his Fairies) "Wow, she looks so pretty tonight!"

WANDA: (Talking to TIMMY in hat form) "Remember Sport. Have a good time that's all that matters! Right COSMO?"

COSMO: (Distracted by BRITNEY-BRITNEY) "Huh? What? Oh yeah what BRITNEY, I mean what WANDA said."

_Right before TIMMY can say anything back to WANDA & COSMO, DENZEL CROCKER appears to TIMMY with a warning._

DENZEL CROCKER: (Wearing an old school ruffled light blue tuxedo now screams to TIMMY.) "Turner, so glad to see that you could make it tonight. Just so you know I have placed my magic sensors all over the room so if you make any wishes, I'll know it! And because this dance is being broadcast live in front of everyone, the whole world will know, proving once and for all that (Breaking into his trademark rant) FAIRYS GOD PARENTS do exist. So enjoy your evening."

TIMMY: (Talking under his breath as DENZEL CROCKER walks off.) "Lucky for me, I don't need the help of magic tonight! Because, unlike you tests & pop quizzes, I came prepared!"

DENZEL CROCKER: (Walks back over to the corner where he is now chaperoning the dance with his mother. She asks him a question.)

MRS. CROCKER: (To DENZEL) "Who was that handsome young boy DENZEL? He looks so familiar to me."

DENZEL CROCKER: (To his mother) "Oh just a student in my class mother…with (Breaks out in his rant) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

MRS. CROCKER: (Pleading to her son) "Oh DENZEL, can you just forget about that for one night and just have fun? Besides, aren't you going to ask you mother to dance?"

DENZEL CROCKER: (To his mother as he screams out loud) "NEVER! A grown man dancing with his mother. They'll all think I'm a laughing stock."


	8. Let's Dance

**Chapter 8 – Let's Dance**

_The scene now shifts to VICKY driving TOOTIE to the dance. She is late, and pleading with VICKY to hurry so she can have her dance with TIMMY. From the back seat we hear her say:_

TOOTIE: (To VICKY) "Please hurry, TIMMY is waiting for me."

VICKY: (To TOOTIE) "Shut it princess, I'll be there in a minute."

_Now back at the dance, the host of Dancing with Dimmsdale, CHRISTIE GLAMORPUSS makes the announcement to begin dancing._

CHRISTIE GLAMORPUSS: (To the students of Dimmsdale) "Ok students of Dimmsdale, once the music starts, we will begin the dance! Remember, the music changes periodically, so be ready to change your dance styles as the music changes. Are you ready! (Students of Dimmsdale all yell ready) Then lets DANCE!"

_**(It is implied that the last dance of the evening, the "Spotlight Dance" will be the slow ballroom dance with the partner of choice.)**_

_The DJ starts the music! All the kids begin to dance to the beat. The DJ starts off with some modern club music. We see all the students of Dimmsdale elementary dancing with the exception of TOOTIE, as she has not arrived yet. It is at this time, the music has played for a short while and the judges are focusing on TIMMY TURNER, TAD & CHAD, because the trio are dancing up a storm and looking good doing it. However, all of the camera's start to focus on TIMMY, and so does TRIXIE._

COSMO: (To TIMMY) "TIMMY, don't look now, but TRIXIE has her eye on you!"

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Yeah sport, so do all these camera's! Look! You're on the monitor up there!"

TIMMY: (To COSMO & WANDA) "Wow, I'm on TV!" (TIMMY gives the camera a sly look, and tips his hat as he is dancing to show how cool and dapper he is. No sooner after TIMMY did that, TRIXIE decides to come over to him and say).

TRIXIE: (To TIMMY) "Hi TIMMY, Mind if I dance with you?"

TIMMY: (Shocked and in disbelief that TRIXIE wants to dance with him) "Sure, let's dance." (Just as TRIXIE asks him to dance, the era changes to a 70's theme. TIMMY & TRIXIE are now dancing to disco.)

_We now go to the front of the school where VICKY finally drops TOOTIE off. Before she leaves to go torture one of her kids she babysits, she tells TOOTIE the following:_

VICKY: (To TOOTIE) "Alright princess listen up and listen good! I'll be back here at 9:00 to pick you up! Don't make me wait! Because if I have to come in there and get you, you'll be one sorry twerpette."

TOOTIE: (To VICKY in a scared timid voice) "OK…" (We still don't see her until she walk into the school.

_Back inside, PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX comes into the picture. She looks stunning in a black sequence off the shoulder dress. It is at this time that she notices DENZEL CROCKER and walks over to him._

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (To DENZEL CROCKER) "My MR. CROCKER, you look nice this evening!"

DENZEL CROCKER: (To PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX as he is for a moment hit with a thunderbolt of shock at the way she looks tonight) "Why…PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX, you look absolutely stunning!"

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (To DENZEL CROCKER) "Why thank you MR CROCKER!" (She goes over to the other corner of the room where the red button mentioned earlier in the story was.)

_It is at this time we FINALLY get to see TOOTIE at the dance. As she walks into the dance hall, we see her. She is wearing white shoes, with a powder blue dress and with lace around the bottom of the dress. The dress is taken in around her midsection to show her tiny waist line. From the waist up, the dress transitions into the color white where it is supported by a chocker neck lace which holds up the dress, exposing her shoulders and partial mid-drift of her back. It is then that we see her makeup. Ruby red lipstick accents her lips, with just a small hint of eye shadow and blush. She is wearing her glasses, but a pair that is not so thick, so that you can see more of her face. Finally, her hair is down. Still in pigtails, but down will a little bit of body to show off her beautiful smile? She looks absolutely radiant, and the reason why she was late, was so that she looked good for her __one__ and __only__ dance with TIMMY._

_As TOOTIE stands there, no one even takes notice of how different she looks from her original attire. Just then, she suddenly notices TIMMY on the dance floor. She gets excited at first, but then she sees him dancing with TRIXIE. It is at that point she realizes that maybe she got there too late and he had asked someone else to dance with him._

TOOTIE: (Talking to herself) "On no, I must have gotten here too late." (Her smiling face turns to a frown. She feels her heart starting to break until she realizes what TIMMY said to her back at the window at his house earlier in the week.)

TOOTIE: (Still talking to herself) "Wait, he did promise me one dance! (Her spirits start to rise again) I'll just cheer him on and be patient. He might just be waiting for the right song to ask me to dance with him."


	9. And Our Finalists Are

**Chapter 9 – And Our Finalists Are…**

_We now move back to the dance floor. After quite some time, the various songs and dances have ended. It is now time to pick the final contestants to compete for the reflection cube trophy and the spot light dance. The camera's focus on CHRISTIE while she announces who the 3 finalists are._

CHRISTIE: (To the judges) "Ok judges, who are the lucky finalists' to get a chance to compete for the reflection cube trophy & the spot light dance? Please shine the light on them now."

_We now see the judges on stage. They have 3 buttons at each of their stations at the table. They all simultaneously hit the 1__st__ button, the light shines on TAD._

CHRISTIE: (Announces to the crowd on the dance floor) "TAD is our 1st Contestant!"

_The judges hit the 2__nd__ button simultaneously, and this time the light shines on CHAD._

CHRISTIE: (Announces to the crowd on the dance floor again) "CHAD is our 2nd Contestant!"

_The judges hit the 3__rd__ button simultaneously. It is now that we see a visibly nervous TIMMY TURNER and his fairies in the hidden form._

TIMMY: (Talking to himself) "Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!" (His fairies are too quivering as he is.)

_All of a sudden the third light shines and it's on TIMMY TURNER._

CHRISTIE: (Announces to the crowd one last time) "TIMMY TURNER is our last contestant!"

TIMMY: (Gives out a big sigh of relief, and jumps for joy as he yells.) "Yeah! I'm in the final round!"

_We now can see that off to the back of the side of the dance floor TOOTIE is cheering for TIMMY loudly._

TOOTIE: (Cheering for TIMMY and hoping that he sees her doing so.) "Yeah! Go TIMMY TURNER! The love of my life!"

_After TOOTIE says that, WANDA & COSMO notice TOOTIE. Surprised at how she looks, they try to get TIMMY'S attention._

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "TIMMY! Did you see TOOTIE over there! Look at how beautiful she looks!"

COSMO: (To TIMMY) "Wow! She looks amazing" (COSMO is looking at BRITNEY-BRITNEY, before he turns his eyes to TOOTIE) "and TOOTIE is a quite knock-out herself!"

TIMMY: (To both COSMO & WANDA) Not now guys. I need to focus on what dance I'm going to do in order to win.

_CHRISTIE now explains what comes next for the 3 finalists._

CHRISTIE: (To TAD, CHAD, & TIMMY) "Alright finalists'. You can choose ANY partner and ANY type of dance to impress the judges in order to with the Reflection Cube Trophy & the Spotlight Dance!"

_Now, both TAD & CHAD are scheming to work together on this in order of doubling their chances of winning both prizes. They figure that if they partner up with each other, they can take away any chance of TIMMY TURNER gaining any popularity in school._

TAD: (To CHRISTIE) "I choose CHAD as my partner, and we will dance to a club mix." (In other words a form of break dancing. _*i.e. Step up the movie as an example of the dance they are doing_*)

CHRISTIE: (Looks to the judges for approval) Well, what do you say judges?

JUDGES: (DOUG DIMMADOME, BRITNEY-BRITNEY, & THE MAYOR OF DIMMSDALE all look at each other, then they all look back at CHRISTIE, and nod their heads yes to signal they approve both partners and their type of dance as they say it in unison.) We'll allow it!

CHRISTIE: (To TAD & CHAD) All right, let's dance!

_All cameras' focus on TAD & CHAD. The spotlight is on both of them as they dance like *Channing Tatum from Step up the movie* Each one of them wowing the crowd with their elaborate dance moves.) After the dance montage is over, the crowd and judges cheer their performance. CHRISTIE now asks for their scores._

CHRISTIE: (To the Judges) "Well Judges, what is their score?"

_The judges hold up the numbers 8-9-9 with a score of 26. The crowd cheers!_

CHRISTIE: (To TIMMY) "Alright TIMMY, since TAD & CHAD both count as one, it's now you turn. Who will your partner be and what dance will you be doing?"

_Before TIMMY can answer CHRISTIE, Both TAD & CHAD intimidate him._

TAD: (To TIMMY) "Good luck TURNER." (Sarcastically speaking.)

CHAD: (To TIMMY) "Yeah! Break a leg." (Also sarcastically speaking.)

_TIMMY who is getting ready to select TRIXIE as his partner is now interrupted by WANDA again._

WANDA: (Speaking to TIMMY in hat form) "TIMMY remember, you promised TOOTIE one dance, now would be a good time to dance with her."

_TIMMY, blinded by the sight of TRIXIE blocks out the sound of WANDA'S voice._

WANDA: (To COSMO) "COSMO! Say something to Him!"

COSMO: (To WANDA) "Huh? What? Oh sorry I was looking at BRITNEY again. What did you want?"

_Before WANDA can say anything else to TIMMY, he makes his choice._

TIMMY: (To CHRISTIE) "I choose TRIXIE as my partner, and we'll dance…THE TANGO!"

_At that very moment, we see TOOTIE. Her face just sank. Any hope of having that dance with TIMMY just left. Tears slowly start to form in her eyes. She now walks over to the bench near the door and sits by herself. Waiting for her sister VICKY to pick her up. She is heartbroken (TOOTIE is the only one on the bench.)_

_TIMMY grabs TRIXIE'S and starts to do the TANGO! His moves are fluent, at every dip, at every turn, and at every advance. He moves with such grace. TRIXIE is mesmerized by his confidence and poise. Both the crowd and judges go wild. Everyone is in disbelief that TIMMY is that good at dancing. (He had plenty of TIME to learn.)_

_Once the dance has finished, the crowd goes wild. CHRISTIE asks the judges for their score._

CHRISTIE: (To the judges) "Alright judges, what do you give them?"

_The Judges give TIMMY & TRIXIE a 10-10-10 Perfect Score!_

CHRISTINE: (To TIMMY) "A perfect score! Congratulations TIMMY! You win the Reflection cube and the Spot light dance!"

TIMMY: (jumping for Joy) "COSMO, WANDA, POOF! I DID IT! I did it! And without the help of magic!"

_WANDA however is NOT pleased with TIMMY at that very moment._

CHRISTIE: (To TIMMY) "Congratulations again TIMMY! Here is the Reflection Cube Trophy! Now who will the lucky person be in you Spotlight tonight?"

_TIMMY looking at TRIXIE with hearts in his eyes while holding the trophy gets ready to call her name out again, when all of a sudden WANDA takes action. She starts to constrict herself as the hat on TIMMY'S head. By squeezing his head hard she is finally able to get his full attention._

TIMMY: (To WANDA) "OW...What gives?"

COSMO: (To WANDA) "OW! OW...Ok, I'm sorry Kitten. I won't look at BRITNEY anymore, please stop squeezing me! I'll behave!"

WANDA: (Has TIMMY'S full attention while talking to him in the form of the hat) "TIMMY! I'm surprised at you! You made a promise to TOOTIE that you would save her one dance! Well, it's now the last dance of the evening, and you didn't notice her at all tonight!" (WANDA is now guiding his head in her general direction. TIMMY looks at her crying and has a change of emotion. WANDA interjects again.)

WANDA: (To TIMMY as he is being forced to focus on TOOTIE) "Look at her! She went to great lengths to look beautiful for you this evening, and all you did was ignore her all night. She had her heart set on just one dance, and you didn't look in her direction once tonight!" (TIMMY is just realizing now he broke the promise he had made to TOOTIE earlier that day.)

TIMMY: (To WANDA with a sense of remorse in his voice) "You're right. I was so obsessed with winning this trophy and a spotlight dance with TRIXIE, I forgot all about my promise to her."

_TIMMY looks down at the trophy. In the mirror of the cube we see all the faces of TIMMY'S teachers and the message they gave him:_

MRS CROCKER: (The younger version from the past talking back from the cube to TIMMY) "Remember to have fun!"

_Followed by Jorgen_

JORGEN: (Now his image is talking back from the cube) "Remember TURNER, have fun!"

_And last but not least CHIP SKYLARKS message to TIMMY _

CHIP: (Speaking from the cube as the final reflection) "If you don't have fun and enjoy yourself while doing it, then what's the point of dancing? So just go out there, be yourself and have fun ok!"

_WANDA chimes in one last time._

WANDA: (To TIMMY in a concerned voice hoping he'll do what's right) "TIMMY, I can't make this decision for you, but when you make somebody a promise you should keep it!"

TIMMY: (Looking at TOOTIE with a look of guilt at first, but realizing now all she went through to look beautiful for him. The look of guilt on his face turns to a look of joy and admiration. Then, followed by a look of determination. Realizing now what he must do, he answers WANDA back) "You're right WANDA! I know what I need to do now."

TIMMY: (Looking at TRIXIE says to her in a soft but gentle voice) "TRIXIE, I enjoyed our time dancing this evening, and thanks again for being my partner tonight. I had a lot of fun! I want you to have this (TIMMY gives TRIXIE the Reflection Cube Trophy) I couldn't have won this without your help. I made a promise to someone here that I would save them one dance tonight. I wouldn't be a good person if I didn't keep that promise."

_After TIMMY gives his explanation to TRIXIE he walks towards TOOTIE on the bench, to ask her if she would be his partner for the spotlight dance._

TRIXIE: (Stunned and Surprised as TIMMY walks away from her) "You're not asking me to dance? Oh my gosh! You are a total mystery and you make me crazy for you TIMMY TURNER! I am so fascinated by you! I'm going to start posting about you on my Chirper Account page! Bye! (She leaves to go blog on her Smartphone). _(*Chirper is to be a reference to a Twitter account*)_


	10. May I Have This Dance

**Chapter 10 –May I Have this Dance?**

_The crowd still waiting for TIMMY to make his choice. As he walks over to TOOTIE'S direction, the lights are dark all around him and he is followed by the lone spotlight. But before he heads over into TOOTIE'S general direction; He takes off his hat and pulls out his hanky (We all know to be WANDA, COSMO & POOF in disguise) and puts it on the refreshments table. As he move away from the table with the spotlight following him, WANDA, COSMO, & POOF change back to fairy form and hide in the darkness to watch what TIMMY does next._

_TIMMY is now standing over a visibly upset TOOTIE. He looks at her adoringly. Impressed and surprised by how beautiful she looks, he extends his hand and says to her in a soft genuine voice:_

TIMMY: (To TOOTIE) "TOOTIE, will you give me the honor of this dance?"

TOOTIE: (Hearing TIMMY ask her what she has been waiting for all night looks at him with a big smile, stands up slowly, and says to him as she dries her eyes) "Yes! Yes, TIMMY TURNER! I will dance with you!"

_TIMMY takes TOOTIE'S hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. As he is doing this, POOF poofs over to the DJ stand and pushes the button to play a slow song. TIMMY dances gracefully with TOOTIE as they smile at one another and share a moment of bliss. Both looking into each other's eyes adoringly. As they dance in the spotlight, everyone around them joins in with their partners in the background, and slow dance as well._

_Just before TIMMY & TOOTIE'S dance starts, DENZEL CROCKER see's PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX standing on the opposite side of the floor chaperoning the dance. As he looks at her, MRS. CROCKER chimes in._

MRS. CROCKER: (To DENZEL) "Well? What are you waiting for? Go ask her to dance DENZEL before it's too late!"

MR. CROCKER: (Giving his mother a dirty look at first, then answers her.) "Oh alright mother!"

_MR. CROCKER starts to walk over to PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX'S general direction. As he approaches her, he starts to get a little nervous. Just as he gets to within arm's length of her, the BOUNCER (From the Rich/Popular kids) shows up. He then proceeds to ask PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX a question._

BOUNCER: (To PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX) "So, you wanna dance beautiful?"

MR. CROCKER: (To the BOUNCER) "Hey! I was here first!"

_The BOUNCER grabs MR. ROCKER and holds him against the wall right next to the "RED BUTTON." DENZEL see's it. The BOUNCER issues him a warning._

BOUNCER: (To MR. CROCKER) "The lady is gonna dance with me. You got a problem with that?"

MR. CROCKER: (To the BOUNCER slightly trembling) "No, but what does this button do?" (MR. CROCKER pushes the button.)

BOUNCER: (Realizing what MR. CROCKER just did) "No! Wait! Not that!" (Just then a trap door opens up, and he falls through the hole in the floor screaming. Just as he falls through the hole, the doors shut.)

MR. CROCKER: (Now asks PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX to dance with him) "PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX…" (She interrupts him)

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (Smiling softly at MR. CROCKER) "GERALDINE."

MR. CROCKER: (Rephrases his question) "GERALDINE…would you like to dance?"

PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX: (Smiling brightly) "I would love to!"

_Both PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX & MR. CROCKER start slow dance right where they are, cheek to cheek, with their eyes closed to the music. Both of them start to smile._


	11. Malice in the Palace

**Chapter 11 – Malice in the Palace**

_Back now to TIMMY & TOOTIE dancing in the spotlight. As they continue to dance, WANDA, COSMO, & POOF are watching them from the shadows near the refreshment table. WANDA, COSMO, & POOF are all smiling at how TIMMY accomplished all what he set out to do that evening at the dance._

WANDA: (To COSMO with feelings of joy & happiness) "Oh COSMO! I'm so proud of him! Look at how wonderful he looks out there!"

COSMO: (To WANDA with the same proud look and feelings she has) "Yeah…look at them." (COSMO pauses for a moment, before asking WANDA a question) "Are they still enforcing the 12 inch rule tonight?" (*Meaning minimum distance between 2 dancers*)

WANDA: (To COSMO with a surprise reaction to his stupid question) "COSMO!"

_We now go back to TIMMY & TOOTIE. Their dance is starting wind down to a close. TOOTIE looks at TIMMY & asks him for one last thing._

TOOTIE: (To TIMMY with a soft voice) "TIMMY, you know what would make this evening perfect for me?"

TIMMY: (To TOOTIE with a suspicious look on his face) "What would make this evening perfect for you?"

TOOTIE: (With a big smile on her face) "A BIG smooch from my lover boy!"

TIMMY: (To TOOTIE with a look of grief) "Really? Now? Here? In front of the whole school?"

TOOTIE: (Still with a look of hope that he will oblige her) "Please? Just a small one."

TIMMY: (Gazing at her with a serious look, he sees how much it would mean to her & agrees) "Ok, but just a small one…on the cheek."

_It is at this time TOOTIE gasp with excitement as she prepares for TIMMY to kiss her. As TIMMY leans in to give her a peck on the cheek, TOOTIE turns her head quick facing TIMMY'S lips and pulls him in close with a death grip hug around his neck, kissing him on the lips._

_As TIMMY fights to escape TOOTIE'S combination death grip & lip lock, he begins to stop fighting her and relax as her moist lips press against his. It is at this time; TIMMY pulls her closer, and kisses her back with the same passion she is giving him. It is as if time is standing still. They both comfort each other in the moment with each sway of the dance as the music plays. However, both have no idea that VICKY has entered the building. VICKY is angry that TOOTIE did not meet her outside like she asked her to. TIMMY & TOOTIE'S special moment is about to broken up by VICKY._

VICKY: (Pulls TIMMY & TOOTIE apart and says to TIMMY) "Maul my sister will you! I don't approve twerp!" (Now turns her attention to TOOTIE) "And you! I told you to be outside at 9:00! I'm double parked!"

_TIMMY starts to scream and runs off. VICKY then starts to chase him down, leaving TOOTIE behind. TOOTIE standing there by herself in the lone spotlight smiles and yells out to TIMMY as he flees from an angry VICKY._

TOOTIE: (Calling out to TIMMY) "Thanks for a wonderful evening TIMMY! Call me!"

_TIMMY runs towards the refreshment table where COSMO, WANDA, & POOF are. He crawls under the table to seeking refuge from VICKY'S wrath. COSMO, WANDA, & POOF appear under the table as they see him run for cover._

TIMMY: (To his Fairy's) "Guys, VICKY is after me! I wish I was home in my room!"

WANDA: (To TIMMY with a concerned voice) "If we grant you that wish, it will set off MR. CROCKER'S magic detectors!"

TIMMY: (With desperation in his voice) "The cameras can't see us under the table! So poof us home, NOW!"

COSMO: (To TIMMY) "Good call!"

VICKY: (Calling out to TIMMY) "I know you're here somewhere Twerp!"

_Just then, COSMO, WANDA, & POOF are magically transported away to TIMMY'S room._

_Just as the wish is granted, a device goes off in MR. CROCKER'S pocket causing him to go into a rant, ruining the moment he just had with PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX._

MR. CROCKER: (Grabs the device which looks like an I-phone or tablet while screaming loudly) "FAIRIES ARE HERE! TURNER MUST HAVE MADE A WISH! NOW TO CATCH THEM ALL!"

_Just as MR. CROCKER springs into his usual form, PRINCIPAL WAXELPLAX rolls her eyes, walks away, and pushes the "RED BUTTON" as she leaves the dance floor. Just as she does that, the floor opens up one more time, and MR. CROCKER falls into the trap door._

MR. CROCKER: (Just realizing the floor has opened up beneath him) "Nooooo!" (Sounds of him hitting the floor resonate as he hits the bottom and says) "So close! I was so close yet again!" (Now realizing the BOUNCER is still in there with him) "Hey…you're still here? OH NO! AAAAAHH"


	12. Reminiscence & Anticipation

**Chapter 12 – Reminiscence & Anticipation**

_WANDA, COSMO, POOF, & TIMMY appear magically in TIMMY'S bedroom, where he is reflecting on all the nights festivities. TIMMY is tired, but happy that he got to dance with TRIXIE, and KEEP a promise to TOOTIE._

WANDA: (To TIMMY) "Well? How do you feel sport?"

TIMMY: (To WANDA) "I feel great guys. Thanks for being there with me tonight. I did have a lot of fun. And that's all that matters."

_TIMMY then walks over to the window. He gazes out upon the night. As he looks over in the direction of VICKY'S house, he can see TOOTIE and her going into the house. Seeing as they both go into the house, TIMMY begins to speak out loud to himself._

TIMMY: (To himself and everyone in the room) "Wow, I had no idea that TOOTIE could look that good! I can't wait for the Semi-formal now." (Just as he says that, he realizes that he has lipstick all over his lips.)

_As he yawns, and walks to the bathroom, he says to his Fairy's:_

TIMMY: (To COSMO, WANDA, & POOF) "Guys, if you would excuse me now, I want to wipe all this lipstick off my face from TOOTIE; and get ready for bed." (TIMMY goes off to the bathroom).

WANDA: (To COSMO with a look of disappointment on her face) "You know, you didn't even once ask me to dance with you tonight?"

COSMO: (Smiles at WANDA, waves his wand, and changes his clothes to a tux with tails and a top hat. He then points to POOF, who waves his rattle and makes a slow music fill the airwaves. COSMO then approaches WANDA and says) "May I have this dance?"

WANDA: (Smiles softly, blushes, and takes COSMO'S hand and says) Oh COSMO! "I would be delighted!"

COSMO: (Replies back to WANDA) "OK, I'll lead this time."

_As COSMO & WANDA start to dance, the screen fades to black and we see "THE END" As the story board shows the final image, we hear COSMO say to WANDA…"Hey! Watch the feet!"_

THE END

Hope you liked it!


End file.
